Otoko-Man
- Peace= - 6= }} |caption = |birthplace = Masurao Kingdom |birthdate = June 5th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Hidden |hcolor = Hidden |hobby = Collecting fashionable T-shirts, Veranda gardening |relative = Freshman (disguise) |like = Repeated dieting |dislike = Artificial sweeteners |appearance1 = pop'n music 6 |appearance2 = pop'n music 10 pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ pop'n music 20 fantasia (as Freshman) pop'n music peace |theme = Melo Core キン肉マン Tawasy Pop H@appy Fever Forever!! |designer = shio }}Otoko-Man, who also goes by his professional name, Freshman Lee, is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 6. Personality ナゾのマスクマン、それはおとこマン。コミカルな見た目とは裏腹に、 熱いますらおソウルで愛を歌う硬派な漢なのだ。 みんなも一緒に１・２・３・男フィーバー！！ The mysterious masked man, that's Otoko-Man. Despite his comical appearance, he is a serious singing man with a hot soul. Everyone together, 1-2-3, Otoko Fever!!Music & Character page (Japanese) Otoko-Man is a masked Japanese idol, actor, singer and comedian, who got his start as being a cast member in a Super Sentai show, after that Otoko-Man was apart of a Japanese boy band, to which he transitioned from acting to music. Otoko-Man wears a trademark mask which he only takes off in the presence of close family and friends. Otoko-Man is presumed to be in long term relationship with another Japanese idol, Momoko-san Character Information See Otoko-Man/Character Information. Appearance Melo Core Otoko-Man's trademark is a mask with purple and yellow colors, red highlights, and a star on the forehead. He wears a magenta shirt, decorated as a man's abs and yellow stars that act like nipples and blue stockings. キン肉マン Otoko-Man's appearance does not change, but adds a red cape, and replaces the abs with yellow stars accompanied by a yellow "niku" kanji. Tawasy Pop Otoko-Man's appearance in pop'n 16 is actually a recolor from his debut appearance. His mask is colored pink, his shirt cyan, and his stockings remodeled blue with fishnet. Character Comments pop'n music 16 PARTY♪:PARTY♪ Music & Character page (Japanese) オトコは常に気合だ！愛車も全力で洗うのだ！ たとえ傷つき倒れても。それは男の勲章と言い張るから！！ Men always have spirit! Their favorite cars fight will full power! Even if the injured collapsed, that insists of a man's medal!! pop'n music 20 fantasia:fantasia Music & Character page (Japanese) フレッシュ★フレッシュ☆フレ～～ッシュ！毎朝生まれ変わる気持ちで起床！ さすれば毎日がはじめまして！うれしいネ！ Fresh★Fresh☆Fresh~! I get out of bed every morning with a loving feeling in here! If I start everyday! I'm so happy! Cameos Otoko Man cameos in Reiko Hinomoto's FEVER! animation. Otoko Man also makes a cameo in Momoko-san's Miss and Lose animations in pop'n music 16 PARTY. NET Self Etymology Otoko is Japanese for man, making OTOKO-MAN's name literally mean Man-Man. Trivia *Otoko-Man also has a character named after his legal name called Freshman. Freshman has on business suit and tie attire, yet the iconic mask still stays. *Otoko-Man's Tawasy Pop palette is almost identical to Pop'n Music 8's Momoko-san's original palette. **Interestingly, Otoko-Man and Momoko-san's relationship alludes to BEMANI artists Hideo Suwa and Sanae Shintani's interactions in Pop'n Taisen Puzzle Dama, as well as their vocal covers in each of their songs (Melo Core to @n H@ppy Choice; 会社はワタシで廻ってる!? to 愛車はタワシで洗ってる!?) Gallery Animations Otoko-Man ani.gif|Neutral OtokoManGood.gif|Good Otoko-Man Great.gif|Great Otoko-Man FEVER!.gif|FEVER! OtokoManOjama.gif|Ojama OtokoManWin.gif|Win Otoko-Man Win.gif|FEVER! Win/Dance OtokoManMiss.gif|Miss OtokoManLose.gif|Lose ezgif-2-4292986c19.gif|Neutral (16) ezgif-2-6dcf554c7d.gif|Good ezgif-2-0690c1551817.gif|Miss Profile h5_3_1.jpg|Otoko-Man and Momoko-san. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 6 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 Category:AC Characters